


See You Around

by falsteloj



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: Billy gets caught looking.





	See You Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonepoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonepoem/gifts).



> Smut Swap 2017 treat for tonepoem - male soldier/male soldier, blow jobs. :)

“I’ve seen you looking,” Anderson says, taking a deep draw on his cigarette, and Billy can scarcely find the presence of mind to turn his face away.

He knows how this works, remembers it well enough from back home when he was stupid enough to be caught looking too long and too closely.

Except Anderson isn’t sneering in disgust. He isn't calling him ugly names or threatening to kick the shit out of him.

Instead he’s just looking back at him, calm and considering.

“You ever been with a guy?” Anderson asks and Billy curses himself for a fool even as the color floods his cheeks.

He’s thought of this moment often enough. Dreamed of it - fantasized about it - one hand down his pants and the knuckles of the other stuffed tight into his mouth, afraid of somebody overhearing and knowing, somehow, just what it is he's picturing.

Now his deepest darkest secret is out in the open, his late night fantasies are coming true, and all he can do is blush and stutter.

Anderson must think him a total loser.

“You ever want to go with a guy?” Anderson tries again, tone lacking any of the expected judgment, and Billy watches on, heart hammering, as the older man flicks his cigarette stub away and crushes it under his heavy boot. “I ain’t gonna tell anyone.”

Billy nods at that, helplessly eager, and Anderson’s lips quirk upwards in a smirk.

“Come on, kid. Let’s take this somewhere a little more private.”

They end up in a darkened corner of a stores shed, the air cold and the light dim, and it’s nothing like the soft beds and the clean sheets Billy used to imagine. The tender hands and the adoring smiles, and the expectation that it'll mean just as much to each of them in the cold light of morning.

It really doesn’t matter because Anderson is right there in front of him, all broad shoulders and solid muscle. He's pressing in close, advancing one step, two, until Billy’s back is against the wall and then Anderson's hand is wrapped tight in his hair, anchoring his head in place as he kisses him, hard and demanding.

“Fuck,” Billy curses, head tipping back, when Anderson pushes one strong thigh between his legs and a chuckle warms the air between them. Anderson grinds into him, nips at his lower lip, and Billy can only push forward as best as he can, his cock harder than he can ever remember, another curse leaving him on a whine.

“You’ve got a filthy mouth on you,” Anderson says with a grin. “I like it.”

Billy knows what he wants then. Wants it so bad he can’t think straight, can feel his knees trembling, and he solves that problem by sinking down onto them, his breath coming in harsh pants against the fabric covering Anderson’s rapidly growing erection.

His fingers fumble with the button, tangle in the zipper, but then he has enough room to reach his hand inside. Enough room to ease Anderson’s cock out of his underwear, and the musky scent sends another jolt of white hot lust through him.

“That’s it,” Anderson groans, and it's his back braced against the wall now. “There’s a good boy.”

That ought to make him angry. Ought to have him socking Anderson in the jaw to prove just how much of a man he is. All it actually does is have him moaning in turn, his own dick straining painfully for attention. He presses his palm to it, just for a moment, and then the ache is superseded by his need to taste Anderson.

To lap up the drop of clear fluid forming at the slit, and to feel the heavy weight of him against his tongue.

It’s perfect, heavenly, and he’s moaning shamelessly as he surges forward, desperate for more.

Anderson’s hand finds his hair again, guiding but not rough, and Billy can’t get enough. Can’t get enough of Anderson’s cock, and can’t get enough breath, panting and whining and crying, the tears on his cheeks joining the spit that escapes his lips.

“Fuck,” Anderson swears this time. “Look at you.”

Billy doesn’t know how he looks, can scarcely even picture it, but when he manages to get his eyes open, moisture clinging to his lashes, it’s to see Anderson’s face flushed. His mouth hanging open in painful pleasure, and the sight makes Billy redouble his efforts.

Take Anderson deeper, head following the frantic snapping of his hips until Anderson tightens his grip and holds his head still, thrusting into his willing mouth. The noise that escapes him, the cut off groan, makes Billy's own dick throb so hard he can’t wait any longer. He’s scrabbling at the fastening of his pants, pushing one hand under his waistband, and just the simple touch of his fingers feels like electricity ripping through him.

Anderson groans as he comes, the hot gush filling his mouth and spilling down his chin, and just the knowledge that he did it, that he caused it, is enough to have Billy spurting into his shorts in sympathy.

He needs a long moment to catch his breath afterwards, Anderson tucking himself back into his pants and pushing his thumb through the mess he’s made of Billy’s clean shaven face.

“How was that?” He asks and it’s not sweet nothings or love declarations, but there is genuine curiosity in his tone, a sincerity that has Billy smiling up at him.

“I liked it,” he says simply and Anderson has the cheek to ruffle his goddamned hair and say smugly,

“Good. I’ll be seeing you around then.”

Billy cleans himself up. Wipes the back of his hand across his mouth and chin, and straightens out his rumpled uniform.

He sure hopes so.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


End file.
